Annabeth Did Something Stupid!
by TotalNerd376
Summary: At Camp Half-Blood, no particular time. Annabeth wants to prank the Stolls' and wants Percy to help her. Percy doesn't want to, he's afraid the Stolls will take revenge. They spar for it, but things go awry when Percy dives in and they start fighting underwater.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction I've ever written, so PLEASE give constructive criticism! Thanks!_

_This is set at Camp Half-Blood where Percy and Annabeth are spending their Christmas Break. No particular time frame._

"PUH-LEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE, Percy?" I begged.

"Annabeth! For the last time, NO!" Percy cried.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because the _last _time I helped you prank Travis and Connor Stoll, I woke up in Cupid boxers, and all my clothes were on the roof of the big house. But of course, NOTHING happened to you, because you blamed the ENTIRE thing on ME. I had to convince Tyson to go get them for me, except FIRST, he went and yelled at Travis and Connor and the whole camp heard that I was stuck in my cabin in some one else's underwear."

"But they stole Daedalus' laptop from me, and I had to promise Clarisse I'd do her chores for a WEEK before she would go get it! I. WANT. REVENGE." I emphasized the last words very carefully. If I had to have double chores for a week, I was going to make Travis and Connor PAY, and I don't mean in cash.

"Sorry Annabeth, you're on your own." Dang.

"Please?"

"No"

"Pleeeeeaaase?"

"NO!" He shouted. I sighed.

"Pretty please?" I tried. He put down the book he was reading, (gasp!) and glared at me.

"Annabeth, I don't care if the please is drop-dead gorgeous, I am NOT pranking either of the Stolls." I sighed again. Then, slowly, a smile spread across my face.

"Annabeth? What are you thinking?" Percy said nervously. "You have an evil and slightly sadistic smile on your face."

"Well Percy," I said as I drew my dagger out of its sheath, "I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind sparring?" He narrowed his eyes.

"What are the stakes?" He asked.

"I win, you help me with the prank. You win, I leave you alone and do the prank on my own." I looked up at him.

"All right, but **I** pick where we spar." He agreed. Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes.

"NOT in the ocean." I said firmly.

"Not in the ocean." He stated.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter will be longer and hopefully better the last which I know wasn't very detailed. Hope you enjoy it!_

ANNABETH'S P.O.V.

"You can always find a loophole, can't you Perseus Jackson?" I said exasperatedly as we approached the canoeing lake.

"First of all, DON'T call me Perseus, OWL HEAD." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Second of all, yes, I am the master at finding loopholes." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, first of all, Percy 'First of All' Jackson." I made air quotes with my fingers. "Owl Head? Really? Second of all, shut up, stop smirking, and get ready to get your butt kicked." I drew my dagger.

"You do realize that 'second of all' had three phrases in it right?" He chuckled at he pulled out Riptide.

"Whatever," I answered, "You are _so_ going to get beat."

"Uh-huh." He replied unconcernedly. We took our fighting stances and plunged into the fight. He slashed, and I parried. I stabbed, and he blocked it. I feinted, he followed, and just barely managed to dodge my strike. We had _begun _evenly matched, but soon I had him pressed hard to defend himself. It was strange because he usually was on the offensive. Now, he was just defending himself and I had him steadily backing up without a lot of trouble. I didn't notice what his little ploy was until he jumped backwards off of the dock where we were fighting. This whole time, he had been maneuvering himself towards the dock so he could jump into the water and refresh himself.

I hesitated, then did the thing he least expected. I dived in after him. He was startled at first, but soon realized he should give me an air bubble. We fought, **fully** **clothed**, underwater. He could move through the water faster than I could, and I knew I had to wrap up the fight before he could use the water to his advantage. I decided to go on the defensive until I could think of a plan. It was hard going, since water is denser than air and therefore harder to push out the way. Also, being fall, the water was freezing, meaning it was even denser, and I felt stiff from the cold water. AND… I'm rambling. Sorry, back to the duel. I got an idea and decided to put it to good use.

I blocked his next slice, and shoved his sword back with my knife so he would be slightly distracted. Then, as he turned to follow through with the momentum of his sword, I pulled my feet up, planted them on his chest, and pushed myself upwards. As I neared the surface, I forced myself to stop, and then I watched as he swam up towards me.

"Running away?" he mouthed. When he was almost where I wanted him, I couldn't resist mouthing back.

"In your dreams, LOSER!" With that last word, I leaped over his head (if you can leap in water) spun so I was facing his back, and put him in a headlock. I certainly surprised him, especially since I hadn't put my knife to his neck yet. Instead, I brushed the point of it down his back as he struggled, until it touched his Achilles heel.

I felt a shiver run through his body, and I pressed a little harder with my finger. I was about to let go and say that I won, when he freaked out. TOTALLY freaked out. His eyes bugged out and he started thrashing around, trying to get out of the headlock, when suddenly, I realized my air bubble was gone. **Now**, it was _my_ turn to freak out. I let go and swam for the surface as fast as I could, forgetting to make sure he was following me. But he was the son of Poseidon, so it's not like he would drown. I popped up next to a very surprised group of campers in a canoe and made for the shore as fast as I could. I got to the beach and was on my hands and knees, coughing up water, when I noticed something. Or rather, the absence of some_one. _ I stopped gasping and spluttering long enough to stand up and look around. I ran down the beach shouting his name. I probably looked really strange to the other campers, running through the sand, sopping wet, yelling for Percy. I squinted, casting my eyes EVERYWHERE in search of him. _Where could he be?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hola! Hey guys, here's the ACTUAL 3rd chapter._

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson.**_

_Kick back, open a Pepsi, and read until your brain oozes out of your ears! (Not really, that would be gross.)_

Percy's P.O.V.

Annabeth's knife brushing over my Achilles heel was pretty scary, and it felt like someone was walking on my grave. But when she pushed on it? I completely lost control of my body functions. I'm lucky I didn't pee myself. You know how sometimes at school if you're really excited about something and you're freaking out, your friends will be like, "Whoa, spaz attack"? Well I had a real one. A real and genuine spaz attack, and let me tell you, I was none too excited. I thrashed around and any thought of maintaining Annabeth's air bubble was gone. My only thought was _Must get away. Must stop pressure! _In that moment, the thing I wanted most in the world was for Annabeth to be anywhere but there. That and a blue ham sandwich. I love those things. All salty and meaty and blue…. mmm. I have no idea why I was thinking about ham sandwiches right then, but by that time Annabeth had let go and I had swallowed quite a bit of water and I was faint and dizzy from the pressure on my weak spot. As I willed the currents to carry me towards shore, I blacked out. _(Dun dun dunnn…) _

_I'm so sorry guys! This chapter is like, the shortest chapter in the history of the Percabeth universe! I just couldn't resist leaving you with kind of a cliffhanger ending. I'm so evil! Bwua ha ha ha ha ha ha! *clears throat* Um, yeah, so anyways… I'll update soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Holy crap! I haven't updated in over 2 weeks! I'm like, the worst author ever. Here's the next chapter. Also, I know this story is unusual, (especially this chapter) so I COMMAND YOU (no seriously) to tell me if you think it's a crackfic. (FYI: A crackfic is a fanfic that's really strange and just doesn't seem to fit the characters personalities. It almost seems like the author is on drugs, hence the name crackfic.)_

Annabeth's P.O.V. 

I was having a complete panic attack. I couldn't see Percy anywhere! He probably wasn't dead… Right? I mean, I couldn't have accidentally murdered him. Right? _NO!_ I thought in despair. It was just too much for me. I burst into tears. _Great. Now my boyfriend's dead, and Chiron's gonna think I'm a murderer, and everybody's gonna hate me, and I'll probably be exiled from camp forever, and I'll die an old maid, haunted by the memory of Percy, and I'll have a horrible form of punishment, like only being able to eat blue ham sandwiches, Percy's favorite food, so I'll constantly be reminded of my wrong._

**Annabeth Chase! Stop blubbering this instant! You're a daughter of Athena! There's no logical way you could have killed him. He's the son of Poseidon remember, dummy?***Shut up, I miserably told my little voice.

Unfortunately, my little voice was right. I took a deep breath, and stood up from the spot where I had collapsed on the beach. I looked around, and spotted Percy's head sticking just out of the water about 20 feet away. I rushed over and began CPR.

Percy's P.O.V. 

I guess the technical term for me passing out would be that I blue-ham-sandwiched out. I became unconscious, and I dreamed I was eating a BHS. I would finish one, and the next one would appear. I was never full, and I never got sick of them. It was pretty much a dream come true. I couldn't tell you what the plate looked like, or if I was sitting at a table, or what my surroundings were. Like I said, I was unconscious.

Suddenly, I was jerked out of my paradise by Annabeth performing CPR one me, and me coughing up sand. I was awake now, and quite angry, though Annabeth looked wholeheartedly concerned for me. I pushed her away and propped myself up on my elbow as I spat out more sand. I glared at her.

"NEVER. Do that, EVER again." She started crying, and I knew she felt bad, but I wasn't about to apologize. _She_ was the one that almost killed _me_. I guess it was partially my fault for jumping into the water, but I wasn't about to tell _her _that, in case she was faking. She sat back and hugged her knees.

"I'm so sorry Percy! We both could've died! I'm so sorry!" She wrapped me in a crushing bear hug. I didn't respond. I was too stunned that she was actually crying, and had pretty much admitted she was wrong.

"I'm a daughter of Athena! I've should've thought of that! I should've known that was a bad idea! I should've, I…I just should've!" Well, now I felt bad. I put my arm around her.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have jumped in the water. It's okay." Well that was a stupid thing to say. It wasn't okay, and it _was _technically her fault.

"No it's not! I could've- I just-" She took a deep breath and pushed my arm off her shoulder. "I need to go for a walk alone." She stood up and walked towards the woods. I watched her go and decided to leave her alone. Why make her more upset than she already was?

_*A/N: __Something I've wondered about - why do characters pretty much always have a little voice in their heads, telling them what to do? Are they all insane? What's up with that? Anyways, I'm thinking about changing the title of this story, but I have no idea what to name it. What do you guys think I should call it? Please review and tell me!_ _Bis nachher! I promise I'll update soon! (And I promise I'll keep my promise this time!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Jeez Louise, what's wrong with me? I keep taking forever to update! I'm sorry. Here's the last chapter of my story. Don't remove me from your story alert though! I'm going to add one more chapter after this that's gonna be full of my next story ideas that I want your opinions on. I might also write alternate endings if you guys don't like this one. _

_Okay, so the end of this chapter I'm writing the day after the first part. I just watched the Alias episode where Vaughn and Sydney are stupid and go on a date, and they act so dumb that I was making guns with my fingers and pretending to shoot them, and I also went to bed at eleven last night, so needless to say, I'm pretty crazy right now. BTW, Alias is an old show that my dad used to watch, you guys probably haven't seen it. It's really cool. Look it up. Oops, sorry REALLY long A/N._

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I, Annabeth Chase, now a certified idiot, walked quickly past the showers and then between the mess hall and the cabins. I hopped over the mouth of the boundary creek, and wandered along the edge of the woods past the arena, the armory, and finally the Pegasus stables to Zeus' fist.

I clambered up to the boulder just below the top. I reclined in my favorite spot on the rocks where there was a dip just right for a person my size to sit there. (_I'm ashamed I did that. Every time an author says "just the right size for a person my size" I think "Gee what a coincidence YOU FRAUD. You totally just added that so the story would make sense" *huff*Internal rage. ) _I ran my finger along the edge of my dagger and thought about what had happened. _How could I have been that stupid?_ In my mind I changed to a "Fuh fuh fuh" voice. _Oh gee, I think I'll press on Percy's weak spot while we're underwater where we CAN'T BREATHE and see what happens! _I went back to my normal voice. _How could I have been so DUMB? I AM A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA! How could I have made such a stupid mistake?! _**Well Annabeth, **said my little voice in a kind tone, **why do we fall? So we can learn to pick ourselves up again. **(_A/N: The first person to review and tell me what that's from gets a cyber hug from me. Sorry, I keep interrupting._) I contemplated this for a while. Some subconscious part of my usually large brain told me I was being watched. I looked around, saw Percy sitting RIGHT NEXT to me (when did he get there?) and promptly screamed and fell down the pile of boulders.

"AAAAAAA-OOF-UGH-OUCH-OO-OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" When I got to the bottom, the "OWWWW!" turned into a nightmarish howl of pain which lasted about 10 seconds, and then turned into uncontrollable sobbing. Every piece of my body was throbbing, and telling me "Fix me! I feel broken!" Percy had sprinted down the pile and was next to me.

"Shhhh. It'll be okay. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Here's some ambrosia." He stuffed it in my mouth and I slowly chewed, swallowed it, and started crying again.

"Are you alright Annabeth?" The stupidness of Percy's question stopped me in mid-sob. I sat up and glared at him.

"Oh." He reddened.

"You embarrassed." I giggled a little bit, then became serious again. "As you should be. That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life, and I've known you for 5 years. That's pretty dumb."

"Hey! That's not fair! What about the time I- no. Or when- well. I mean- UUUGGGHHHH!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "Stop being right all the time." He pouted.

"Anyways, if you'd help me up! I think I'll be fine, just sore." He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto my feet. I put my arm around him and leaned my weight on his shoulder as we walked towards the cabins. Well, he staggered under my weight, and I limped back.

"Sooo…" I hinted.

"So, what?" He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Does this mean you'll help me with the prank?" I reminded Percy. He sighed.

"I suppose."

_Is this enough of an ending? Do you guys want alternate endings or anything? Please review and tell me! And be sure to watch Doctor Who! It's awesome! And Leverage! Watch that, too. It's amazing._


End file.
